HOLA, SOY UN HUMANO
by writer v2.0
Summary: Herobrine desea destruirlo todo pero esta atrapado en la Gruta del Fin. Mas un peculiar humano se encuentra con el. Viendo en el otro la posibilidad de escapar, hacen un trato que decidirá el destino del mundo una vez más. -Tu -dijo Herobrine- me ayudarás en mi venganza. -Vale... ¿Pero tienes papas fritas no?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA, SOY UN HUMANO.**

 **PRÓLOGO.**

Frio. Uno que le calaba hasta los huesos. Y, al abrir los ojos lagrimas que volvían borroso todo lo que veía. Al limpiarlas pudo ver que caía al vacío, y, delante de él dos enormes y afilados ojos morados se acercaban más y más. Oh, cierto. El dragón Ender iba a devorarlo y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Entonces sintió una ligera presión en uno de sus brazos, giro la cabeza y vio a una muchacha a su lado, sus cabellos iban hacia arriba por el viento y angustiada le hablaba. Pero él no podía oírla, solo percibía un ruido sordo. Maldición, él hubiera querido contestarle, preguntarle el porqué de esto… pero no podía hacer nada, y seguían cayendo con el dragón más cerca.

El no supo como pero ella logro abrazarle y en ese momento el dragón abrió sus fauces, dispuesto a tragarlos. Y cuando vio arriba todo se volvió negro.

 **I**

 **TRISTEZA.**

-¡Soy inocente! ¡Por favor créeme!

Con un hilo de voz, Herobrine suplicaba por su vida. Estaba encadenado y hecho una masa de sangre. Delante de el estaba su propio hermano, cargando un brillo en su mano, a punto de matarle.

Por su parte, Notch no quería hacerlo. ¡Por dios era su hermano! Pero era inevitable, su hermano era un asesino, y él, como el Rey, debía mostrar que la justicia era la justicia.

Alrededor de ellos estaba el jurado con representantes de todos los reinos, esperando que el Rey cumpliera su deber.

Notch miro a H (como solía llamarle) y recordó aquella tarde, de niños, en la que le había prometido que siempre estaría con el.

 _Un niñito pelirrojo lloraba porqué se había caído y al verlo otro niño un poco mas grande que el se acercó y lo abrazó. Poco a poco el pelirrojo se calmó._

 _-Ya esta ¿Ves?- dijo Notch._

 _H le sonrió y extendió sus manitas hacía él._

Herobrine alargó una de sus manos hacía Notch.

-Créeme... p..por favor- dijo H llorando.

 _Notch le tomo las manos y levantándole, lo cargo en sus hombros, y comenzó a caminar._

 _-Siempre te protegeré..._

La mirada de Notch se ensombreció y con una voz dolida pero firme dijo:

 _-...estaré para ti siempre, como prometí a papá y mamá._

-Herobrine... - su mano resplandeció más - Por conspirar y asesinar a catorce miembros del consejo... Tu castigo es la muerte.

 _H se enjugo las lagrimas y sonrió._

Lo siguiente fue un resplandor que fundió todas las siluetas presentes en un blanco cegador y un sonido seco se escuchó.

 _-Gracias..._

Al acabarse solo una de las dos siluetas estaba de pie. Solo una vivía.

 _-Hermanito..._

Notch vio el cuerpo sin vida de H y sintió que su corazón se destrozaba, dos gruesas lagrimas atravesaron su rostro. Ordeno que el cuerpo fuera enterrado de la mejor manera, pues a pesar de todo era un noble.

Luego de ese incidente Notch decidió marcharse de la tierra por un tiempo, no quería saber nada sobre gobernar o algún reino. A cargo quedaron los sobrevivientes del congreso, liderados por Evans, el ender que había hecho de juez en el ya mencionado caso. Sin Notch cada reino veía por si mismo y comenzaron la batallas por la supremacía. Como soberanos quedaron los humanos y los Ender. Luego de ellos quedo la confederación del Nether, formada por los seres del inframundo. Seguían las ciudades que eran enormes pero en su mayoría eran consideradas plebeyas. Conformadas por esqueletos, arañas... Y por ultimo el pueblo de los creepers, quienes eran lo más bajo de lo bajo.

Y asi, Minecraftia, conformada por los siete reinos, paso de una época de paz y justicia a una de opresión. La ley del mas fuerte regia la convivencia.

Ya no habían dos hermanos que sonrientes ayudaran a cualquiera que viniera hacia ellos. Ya no había felicidad en este mundo.

Más, el día del entierro de Herobrine, en el que Notch no estuvo presente porque ya se había marchado, los encargados del entierro no sabían que en el féretro estaba el cuerpo de H. Esto se debió a que decidieron hacerlo en secreto para que la población en general no desatara un escándalo. Así, ellos pasaban cerca de la Gruta del Fin, que es un gran abismo donde convergen las dimensiones donde todo queda atrapado en una infinita espiral espacio tiempo, y decidieron que, para evitarse todo el faenón que significaba el viaje hacia el cementerio, lo mejor sería arrojarlo ahí. Y eso fue lo que hicieron, claro que mientras lo hacían no se percataron del leve golpeteo que surgía del féretro…


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

 **EL AMIGO.**

El féretro cayó a gran velocidad por la gruta. Este místico lugar parecería a cualquiera que lo viera cortinas enormes de fucsias y violetas transparentándose y esparciéndose en la oscuridad. Despedazándose, el ataúd comenzó a emanar un aura roja que le permitió seguir bajando sin quebrarse más.

En su caída en cajón paso cerca de un objeto, o, mejor dicho, _alguien_.

Entonces ocurrió.

El féretro reventó expulsando una gran energía roja, surgiendo un ser de forma humana envuelto de esta y con una imponente armadura que se materializo en segundos, y, a gran velocidad comenzó a subir, solo que tenía trozos del féretro incrustados en el traje (el traje de entierro era una túnica y blanca) y, uno de esos astillones agarro a ese "alguien" que también flotaba, arrastrándolo y ascendiendo juntos hacia la superficie.

Más, la gravedad de la convergencia comenzó a arrastrarlos hacia el fondo, parecían un ave que lucha por volar contra el ventarrón. Aunque ascendían poco a poco el aura roja de H (Herobrine) comenzó a parpadear, se le estaba acabando la energía. Entonces H decidió que lo mejor seria crearse un refugio con lo que le quedaba de poder y, entonces concentro parte de su energía en una de sus manos, que comenzó a brillar y lanzo un destello cerca a la abertura de la gruta. Primero sonó un ruido seco, luego pareció que parte de la "cortina" se rasgaba con el sonido de rocas partiéndose y se abrió una cavidad grande, blanca. Al verla H uso lo último de su energía y logro impulsarse hacia el naciente refugio. Una vez adentro, la gravedad lo succionaba con fuerza hacia afuera, pero con un rápido giro mando otro destello que cristalizo la zona de la entrada, cerrándola fuertemente, más, por la enorme fuerza de la inercia de la gravedad termino estampándose contra la entrada, perdiendo la consciencia.

Afuera, el "ser" que había sido arrastrado por Herobrine aún seguía prendido del astillón, que también se había enganchado en su ropa. Solo que la entrada se había cerrado antes de que entrara. Pero, para su suerte, la estaca se había "clavado" en la entrada de la cavidad recién formada, salvándolo. Y asi la gruta se lleno de una calma sepulcral una vez más.

" _Había una vez un príncipe bueno. Tanta era su bondad que_ _caminaba_ _entre_ _sus súbditos_ _, lloraba y reía con ellos_ _…"_

En ese momento aquel ser desconocido abrió ojos.

Pasados unos quince días H despertó. Lo primero que recordó fue un destello que le aterró. Luego llegaron más recuerdos que le explicaron el porqué de estar en ese espacio en blanco. Se sintió débil, porque apenas pudo ponerse en pie. Apenas lo hizo comenzó a gritar. Desbordo toda la rabia que tenia. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿porque?! Era inocente y lo sabia. ¿Porque él no le creyó, porque todos le hicieron esto? Sintió que una terrible ira le hacia temblar el cuerpo, su sangre se agolpaba con furia en su pecho. Juró que se vengaría. Lo hizo mil veces, no obstante, apenas dio el primer paso volvió a desmayarse.

Mientras tanto, el ser de afuera había escuchado el juramento y, cuando logro ver al ser que lo decía, formo una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios.

Un día después H volvió a abrir los ojos y comprendió que su energía había disminuido, no totalmente, pero le quedaba tan poca que el hecho de que aun viviera era ya de se si un milagro. Observo el lugar pero casi le da un trauma al ver a un ser sonriente en la entrada de la cueva. Al verle, el ser de la entrada levanto una mano y movió una mano de un lado a otro, estaba saludando (XD). Tambien ponía ojos de cachorrito para llamar la atención.

Desde la perspectiva de H aquello parecía una enredadera, mas el que la "enredadera" tuviera ojos y manos cambiaba la situación totalmente. Se acercó cojeando a la entrada y vio que la enredadera movía la boca, pero no podía escucharle. Fue cuando alargo una mano a la entrada y se dio cuenta de una cosa. Estaba encerrado.

La "puerta" había sido hecha con su energía pura, y la conservaba. Para atravesarla H necesitaba al menos la mitad de su energía. Pero en el estado actual no poseía ni la cuarta parte y al tratar de pasar moriría incinerado. Dio un puñetazo y golpeo su cabeza contra la entrada, manteniéndola ahí sintió un hilo de sangre bajando por su frente.

Entonces escuchó un sonido similar al de algo quemándose. H sonrió irónicamente pensando que aquel ser tal vez hubiera tratado de pasar y se estaría quemando. No obstante el sonido continuaba y pronto sintió una mano sobre su cabeza, dándole unas palmaditas, de forma tan suave, que por un instante le recordaron a su padre. Levanto la vista y vio lo increíble.

La enredadera había logrado atravesar la barrera con su mano (cabe decir que solo había introducido la mitad del brazo, y el detalle estaba en que la mitad adentro lucia como cualquier brazo e incluso parecía llevar la manga de una prenda, a diferencia de la mitad de afuera, que lucia herida y con trozos de planta y ropa). Aparte, eso requería gran fuerza. H percibió que fuera quien fuera ese ser era sencillamente fuera de lo común.

Para desgracia de nuestro amigo de afuera la astilla comenzó a quebrarse por la mitad y cayó.

Decir que cayo no es lo correcto, porque H reaccionó rápidamente y le sujeto con ambas manos, pero explica lo que técnicamente pasó. Asi, H comenzó a subirlo poco a poco (aun había cierta fuerza gravitatoria) y el sonido de quemado volvió a oírse.

Primero vio como el brazo aparecía, luego una cabeza con una larga cabellera, finalmente el resto del cuerpo. H se sentó y vio a un humano normal, que vestía un elegante abrigo negro. Un recuerdo le asalto al verlo, porque aquellos abrigos solo eran usados por los nobles de cierta nación, una que conocía mejor que nadie, ¿Porque? Pues, había sido destruida y sus habitantes muertos, todo frente a sus ojos.

Le alejo el pelo del rostro y vio a un muchacho de tez pálida, como el mármol. Podía ser un ender, pero no emitía esa aura vacía propia de los seres acostumbrados a teletransportarse. Fue cuando lo volteo y se dio con el detallito de que solo vestía eso, el abrigo, y se le veía todo (ustedes ya saben que es todo XD). De pronto el humano abrió lentamente los ojos y al ver a H se sorprendió, y se sorprendió más al fijarse que parte de su anatomía estaba viendo. Se sonrojo al instante y se tapó. Se sentó y su mirada se tapó con su cabello.

Por su parte H no estaba sorprendido, él era casi una divinidad y los temas humanos no eran de su interés, solo le causaban curiosidad. Iba a decir algo cuando el humano le mando un puñetazo que lo sentó en el suelo.

\- ¡Maldito pervertido! -grito el humano con un puño alzado. Solo que se dio cuenta de que se había descubierto otra vez así que se sentó.

H esta vez pensó en que contestaría a las preguntas que de seguro haría el humano. ¿Que decir? ¿Soy un dios caído? ¿Un espíritu milenario? Entonces llego la pregunta del humano, tan inesperada como su visita.

\- ¿Eres hombre o mujer?

Desde la perspectiva del humano delante de él estaba un misterioso ser de forma humana, ataviado con una armadura grande, de color rojo e implacable, pero de talle indefinible y de ahí surgía la pregunta sobre su sexo.

Por su parte H pensó que algo pasaba por la cabecita de aquel humano, pero como no podía salir de ahí en un tiempo decidió contestar.

\- Soy una deidad, no tengo sexo.

\- Ahora comprendo por qué estas tan amargado... -murmuró el humano.

\- ¡¿Que dijiste?!

\- Que comprendo por que estas tan cansado.

\- Antes de cualquier otra cosa... Dime ¿Quien eres?

La expresión, hasta entonces alegre del humano, se tornó seria, como si fuera un mago al que le hubieran descubierto el truco. Pareció que se congelaba en los segundos antes de su respuesta.

\- No me acuerdo.

H pensó que solo era una respuesta para evadir, mas al ver la expresión limpia en ese rostro, percibió que era cierto. Iba a decir algo pero el humano intervino.

-Lo único que sé es que un día desperté aquí, no se hace cuanto ya de eso…

Entonces rebusco su abrigo y saco una bolsa de frituras. Las abrió y comenzó a comer. H solo lo miro.

-¿Qué, eh? ¿¡Sabes lo difícil que es abrir uno de estos ahí afuera y que todas las papitas se vayan arriba!? Me moría de hambre.

Así la cueva se llenó de mordiscos y sonidos de plástico.

-Ahora que recuerdo –dijo el niño entre mordiscos- dijiste que te vengarías, ¿verdad? Mmm, no me inmiscuiré en lo tuyo pero si te propongo un trato, uno que nos beneficiara a ambos.

-¿Y cuál puede ser ese trato?

-Yo te saco de aquí y tú me haces un favor.

Herobrine estallo en carcajadas al escucharlo.

-Que entraras es una cosa, pero salir ya escapa de tus manos, dime ¿Cómo saldríamos de aquí, eh?

-Pues saliendo.

Herobrine continuo carcajeándose, mientras que el humano boto la bolsa vacía y se acercó a la entrada y hundiendo su brazo en la ''puerta'' saco un pantalón y comenzó a ponérselo.

-Decide ya, me voy de aquí con o sin vos.

H dejo de reírse y vio que el humano estaba serio, de hecho su rostro había cambiado, no era el de un muchacho, era el de un hombre con determinación.

-Ya, y en la hipotética situación de que salgamos, ¿Cuál sería tu favor?

-Que me ayudes a saber quién soy.

-Ah -dijo estás loco.

-Es una forma de verlo… y decide ya que el tiempo se acaba.

Dicho esto saco otra bolsita y comenzó a comer. H pensaba y pensaba si esto era real. ¿Cómo era posible esto? Pensó y pensó mirando el suelo blanco de debajo.

Para cuando volvió en si y miro donde estaba el humano no había nadie en la cueva. Suspiro y bajo la cabeza.

Todo tenía sentido ahora, solo era una alucinación.

H pensó que esa ilusión al menos había sido divertida. Recordó que este lugar también era conocido como el abismo de la locura, bastaba con ir a su alrededor para comenzar a ver fantasmas o personas del pasado. Tal vez le faltaba poco, tal vez ya se le había patinado el coco. Eso último le hizo reír.

Pero otra vez sintió la tristeza, la ira. Tendría que esperar cuanto menos cinco largos años, y eso si lograba aguantar antes de enloquecer.

Decidió recostarse para dormir y recuperar energías para salir, algo tan imposible como aquel humano.

Mas cuando se acomodó de costado vio en el suelo varias bolsas de papitas, todas vacías, y se topó con un par de ojos negros que lo observaban atentamente y una amplia sonrisa.

-Y –dijo el humano- ¿le entras o no le entras?


End file.
